


無题

by cyanfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanfalcon/pseuds/cyanfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*時間接美隊3衝壓機處；<br/>*盾冬是DS關係；但是冬兵暫時有些下意識回避/沒完全回憶起他是史蒂夫的Sub的事；<br/>*美隊問巴基他澤莫要去做什麼的時候Sam在室外等待，因為這兩個老冰棍得用特殊手段來問話……</p>
            </blockquote>





	無题

他從一陣眩暈中醒來。

有點餓，還有點渴。這種感覺越來越清楚了。他下意識舔了舔唇，雖然頭還是暈暈的。

他努力想睜開眼睛辨認自己所處的環境，卻感到極度的累。有什麼冰冰涼涼的東西碰到他的唇邊，他下意識張開唇，任由那一小塊東西滑了進去。

感官漸漸恢復，嘴裏嘗出了帶著點酸甜的味道。果木的香氣。並不強烈的白熾燈。頭頂晃動的人影。

冬兵猛地睜開眼睛想坐起來，卻又被左臂上的束縛勒了回去。

一下子使太大力讓他的頭有點暈眼睛有點冒白光。慢慢的五官才開都始恢復運作，旁邊的人一直說著“吸氣、吸氣”，他才慢慢反應過來自己剛剛還在喘不上氣。自己被放到了軟墊或是簡陋的床上，他反應不過來。

那人一直在無比溫柔地拍著他，見到他清醒之後便笑了笑。他的另一只手上還有半個李子。

 

 

冬兵認識這個人。

 

 

現在那個人微笑地看著他，眼神夾雜著複雜的寬慰——似乎還有莫名的難過。

冬兵有點亂的大腦嗡鳴著終於平靜下來了點，他猶猶豫豫地開口，才發覺自己已經聲音沙啞：“史蒂夫？”

金髮男子嘴角蕩漾開來一抹微笑，俯下身來：“現在和我講話的是哪個巴基？”

冬兵抿了抿嘴唇，他現在喘息剛剛穩下來不久，頭暈缺氧的狀況才剛好些。他發現自己應該是清醒了，因為他不用非常費力也可以回想起曾經發生過的自己遇到的事。他的語氣從遊移不定慢慢到確定下來：“你媽媽……叫薩拉。”

史蒂夫點點頭，又離他更近了一些，深情的眼睛一直直視他的雙眼。

冬兵覺得這場景似曾相識，但是他沒有那麼多時間去追究那個。他選擇先去回憶史蒂夫問他的那個問題：“你曾經……習慣往鞋子裏……塞報紙？”

史蒂夫抿唇笑笑。冬兵覺得他笑起來真是好看，像是在這個陰暗又有點潮濕的破舊房間內漏進了一縷陽光一樣。

那縷陽光離他越來越近，他以為一個吻要落在他的額頭時那人卻錯開了，他的氣息吐在冬兵耳邊：“好孩子。”

冬兵的喉嚨有點乾渴。他心裏有一種隱隱的想聽到更多這樣的話的想法，但是他選擇忽視它們。也許是洗腦的後遺症還沒有完全回復，他固執地想。

史蒂夫依舊沒有離開冬兵的耳側：“他問了你什麼？”

冬兵感到有點頭暈目眩，那種不好的感覺又來了。他害怕回想被那串口令控制的感覺，當它們發生時他只能無助地任由著一切發生；他不希望被人控制……

他害怕回憶，那種讓人陷入冰冷的、無助的感覺。冬兵聽見自己沙啞的聲音：“……我不知道。”

 

 

史蒂夫沒有繼續追問。冬兵似乎聽到了一聲輕笑——他現在似乎對一切微笑的聲音呢都非常敏感，比如自己放大的心跳聲，比如史蒂夫的手伸到他腰際的布料摩挲聲。冬兵緊張地無意識咬了咬下唇，然後就聞到了一股清甜的氣息。史蒂夫把剩下的半個李子遞到他嘴邊，涼涼的果肉貼著他的唇，語氣不容置疑地肯定：“你知道的。你能想起來。”

這種壓迫感莫名帶給冬兵一點安全感，他仿佛從那片暗無天日的泥淖中被解脫了一點，從那個讓他噩夢不斷的、陰暗的深潭中被一雙大手向上拉了一點的感覺。冬兵沒有去想原因。他低下頭，小口小口地把李子咬下一塊兒，含進嘴裏，慢慢咬碎然後再吞咽下去。他的嗓子嗆了水，現在還不是很好。

李子的果肉被吃乾淨，果核被咬在嘴裏，冬兵吞也不行也不知道吐在那裏，轉過頭眼神有點可憐兮兮地看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫便微微使力捏冬兵的雙頰，看他把嘴張開之後把食指和中指伸進去，把果核取出來扔在地上。

冬兵覺得自己該說點什麼，他現在依舊冷得發抖，不自覺地又縮了縮：“我又……我被……”

他咬著嘴唇。

史蒂夫伸出手，從冬兵的頭頂向下撫摸，像是在安撫一個剛回家的孩子：“好男孩兒……別怕。你現在在我身邊，”他勾起冬兵的下巴：“現在很安全。沒有別人。”

 

 

冬兵閉上眼睛。他幾乎要陷入這種掌控了，而他不知道自己為什麼這麼迷戀這種感覺。

史蒂夫沒給他過多的思考的時間。他低下頭，給冬兵來了一記深吻。

濕軟的舌頭在冬兵口腔內四處遊走著，肆意侵略，冬兵覺得自己才從溺水的窒息中恢復過來就陷入到了另一種窒息當中——這種窒息更讓他胸悶、更讓他無助。冬兵忍不住伸手想要抓到一點支撐，但是他最終只能無助地把右手攬在史蒂夫的脖子上，左臂仍然被死死壓著，鐵片開合摩擦發出，像是也在急促地呼吸。

史蒂夫吻夠了，終於把冬兵鬆開來，他又“啵”地一聲親吻了下冬兵的額頭，語氣柔和下來：“我需要你。你會聽我的話的——是嗎？我只需要確認這一點。”

是的。冬兵的內心已經喧囂著想要更多史蒂夫的命令，更多史蒂夫的……史蒂夫希望他想起來澤莫要去做什麼，他必須要想起來，他想滿足史蒂夫的一切願望。史蒂夫細細碎碎的吻落在他耳朵上，眼皮上，他努力去回憶：“他命令我……”

“命令”這個詞像是點燃了冬兵體內的什麼炸彈，他猛地瑟縮了一下，嘴唇發白，渾身顫抖：“他……”

有力的大手按到冬兵的肩膀上，力道強勁不容置疑。冬兵抬起頭看向面前的人。

史蒂夫捏了捏冬兵的肩窩。冬兵的棕色厚外套已經被脫掉了，隔著薄薄一層紅秋衣他能輕易感知到冬兵的鎖骨和肩胛骨。

“只有我能命令你，”他的聲音帶著些安慰帶著些強迫，“你不會想到其他人的。”

冬兵呻吟了一聲，覺得自己的心跳聲開始加快。

史蒂夫的手按到了壓著冬兵左臂的巨型機器上，撫摸那些鐵片的紋路：“能聽到我說的話麼，Buck？”

“Buck”這個詞像是風波中的船隻重重地拋下的錨，冬兵覺得自己的心臟咚地一沉。有一點像有人叫他“soldier”的感覺——但是更讓他能產生心甘情願的依賴感，和安全感。被洗腦的時候做過什麼他花了很久才慢慢自己想起來，他記得很多時候他都被人下令“士兵，是否準備完畢”。

他不喜歡那些。他喜歡被叫Buck，他喜歡史蒂夫叫他Buck。他渴求這個。

冬兵地點點頭。史蒂夫伸過手去撫摸他的臉頰，冬兵就順勢蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫拍拍冬兵的臉：“你只會聽我的。你需要我的指令。你會是個聽話的好孩子——對嗎？”

冬兵雙唇顫抖。他已經慢慢回想起這種感覺了。他一直都渴望著史蒂夫。他聽到自己壓抑不住的聲音：“是的……是的，我……”

史蒂夫再次給他一個吻：“放鬆。沒關係，你能想到的。我陪著你。”

 

 

史蒂夫打開了機器，讓冬兵的左手能自由活動。他一把把冬兵抱起來，讓他跪在地上抬起頭，自己則把手放到冬兵的頭頂：“別緊張，你知道你屬於誰。是麼？”

冬兵痛苦地呻吟了一聲：“是的……先生。”

史蒂夫上下掃視了幾圈，道：“你害怕他的命令。”

冬兵忍住大腦的嗡鳴，囁嚅道：“我的腦子……我不知道他又做了什麼……”

他低下頭，喉結滾動，半天軟軟地說了句：“抱歉。”

史蒂夫安撫地把揉揉冬兵的頭髮，那上面的水被大致擦幹，還有點濕漉漉的：“我知道，那不是你真正的樣子。”

冬兵歎了口氣，表情有點懊惱有點愧疚。他低下頭。

史蒂夫沉默了幾秒，開口。

“那不是真正的你。你被控制了。不過，”他語氣輕柔，“不管哪個巴基……都是我的。”

冬兵全身震了一下。

史蒂夫恢復了帶著點壓迫的神情，藍色的眼睛直直地盯著冬兵的眼眸，他彎下腰，身影逆著白熾燈的螢光，低聲道：“你必須知道。你知道，巴基。”

冬兵的呼吸重新變得急促起來。他退無可退，像只受驚的淋了雨小狗一樣恐懼、無助，史蒂夫解開冬兵褲子上的皮帶，一把把褲子扯了下來：“告訴我。你記得我麼？”

冬兵的下半身感到了一陣涼意。他張開口：“……記得。”

史蒂夫點點頭，他的手從冬兵的額頭開始撫摸，動作柔情、緩慢。冬兵靜靜地感受那雙手溫暖乾燥的觸感。那雙手撫過他的臉頰，順著他的耳際把一縷碎發撥到後面。

“你的心跳的有點快，”史蒂夫來回摩挲冬兵頸側的一小片皮膚之後拇指按壓在了他的頸動脈上，“放鬆，男孩兒。”

冬兵嘴唇翕動，然而什麼話都說不出來。他在筆記本上記錄了很多事情，卻不包括如何應對這樣的史蒂夫。

但是他並不焦慮。他意識到自己內心一直明白該怎麼做。史蒂夫是他的精神鎮定劑，或者是他的掌控者、支配者；逃亡的兩年他一直孤單一人，極力避免自己去思考那些；現在史蒂夫就在他面前，這種終於找到堡壘的感覺讓他幾乎想啜泣。

果香又飄過來。史蒂夫把李子抵在冬兵的唇上：“含著它，別掉了。”

冬兵發出一聲嗚咽，眼睜睜看著是史蒂夫開始脫去他的紅上衣。他盡力放鬆自己，但是依舊在史蒂夫的手從肩窩又向下滑到他的胸前事難耐地動了一下。史蒂夫感到他的微動，立馬就停下了動作。

這是懲罰。史蒂夫的眼神這麼告訴冬兵。

冬兵只能去盡力維持一絲一毫都不動的狀態。他很好、很聽話，他不要史蒂夫懲罰他，小小的也不行。

史蒂夫晾了他一會兒之後伸手去捏冬兵的兩個乳粒，喃喃道：“這麼小。也許我得幫你舔舔。——肌肉別這麼緊繃，放鬆。”

冬兵覺得下頜的肌肉越來越累。一直叼著李子有些困難，可是他沒辦法去求救。史蒂夫的手順著胸肌，腹肌，一直摸到人魚線：“比之前肉了一些……很好。我沒有時刻陪著你的時候，你有好好進食吧？”

冬兵發出含混不清的聲音。史蒂夫從棕綠色外套上撕扯下一根布條，把冬兵的雙手綁到一起：“放鬆，我沒有想束縛你的行動——你明白，這種束縛輕輕就能掙脫。”他眼中含著笑意：“只是你需要我。”

冬兵無法反駁。是的，他害怕甚至厭惡別人對他的支配，但是史蒂夫，他需要史蒂夫，史蒂夫是他的Dom。他的感官慢慢復蘇了。從在安全屋內史蒂夫逼問他是不是記得自己的時候，他就無法逃脫這張叫做史蒂夫的網。那時候起他就目光躲閃，他離不開這些。被喚起的渴望讓他幾乎要忍不住去祈求史蒂夫了。現在跪在史蒂夫面前的姿勢多少緩解了一些內心的躁動，但是也無法強效。史蒂夫在冬兵渴望的目光中扶著他的後頸讓他把口中李子嚼碎咽下，輕聲道：“獎勵。你還需要其他的來填補你的口腔——告訴我。”

長時間的叼著李子的姿勢讓冬兵的肌肉有些酸麻，史蒂夫耐心地等他一點點吃完，沒有等冬兵組織好語言，直接站到他面前把褲子皮帶解開。冬兵忍住自己吞咽的動作。他得等史蒂夫的命令。

史蒂夫又捋了捋冬兵的長髮，輕歎一聲：“我要喂你這些了。含著它，兩分鐘以後開始舔。”

冬兵幾乎毫不猶豫地吞下了那根隱隱紫紅色的肉棒。他只是含著，而充斥口腔和鼻腔的雄性氣息、陰莖裏血管的跳動，也足以讓他難以啟齒的欲望有些興奮起來。史蒂夫命令他坐直一點脫掉褲子以便看他的下體的反應，他也照著做了。等他正要開始舔弄發硬的肉棒的時候，史蒂夫沉思了幾秒，道：“自慰給我看。”

 

 

冬兵仰起頭，乖乖地看著史蒂夫。他的陰莖現在已經暴露在空氣中，可憐地吐出一點點透明的前液。他伸出右手，一下一下撫慰自己。

史蒂夫慢慢開始在冬兵口中抽送起來，看著冬兵跪在地上，乖巧地一點點舔舐。

他長歎一聲：“或許我應該給你打上屬於我的標記。”

冬兵嗚咽著說不出話，但是他的陰莖又興奮地挺立了一些。站立的視角很難看到冬兵的下身，於是史蒂夫抽插了一會兒便把陰莖抽出來，他先是讓龜頭在冬兵臉上蹭蹭，現在冬兵的臉上已經水淋淋的一片糟糕了；除此之外，他自己弄得很好，下麵也快要射出來的樣子。

扯下的碎步還有些，史蒂夫用它們在冬兵的脖子上挽了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。當他把這些做完去撫摸冬兵的頭頂的時候，冬兵全身一顫射了出來。

史蒂夫讓他用射出的液體開拓自己了一會兒之後，自己則後退一步，向冬兵的胸部射了一些精液。冬兵手上的動作依舊絲毫不敢停頓，他的膝蓋在水泥地上摩擦得有點紅腫了，等著史蒂夫來“檢查”。

史蒂夫做了個手勢，讓冬兵暫時停下動作，然後他隨意找了個廢棄箱子坐到那上面，示意冬兵面對著他坐到他的大腿上。他牽起冬兵的手，吻了吻他的手腕，把他摟緊了些：“現在感覺怎麼樣？”

冬兵順從地湊近了一些：“感覺……很好……”

史蒂夫又問：“澤莫從你這裏得到了資訊？”

冬兵的頭又開始疼痛。但是剛剛的發洩加上現在史蒂夫的掌控讓他放鬆了很多，他嘗試著回憶：“他找我問了……九頭蛇的一些舊資訊，那些資訊是……那些是……”

史蒂夫看到冬兵有點發抖的嘴唇，不自覺眉頭皺起來一些。他的巴基被那些人折磨到這樣。他得去給他的Sub安全感；安撫他、讓他快速回想起一些事情，都需要去做。史蒂夫對自己和他的Sub都有信心。

他抱著冬兵親吻了一會兒，然後繼續去開拓冬兵的後穴。

冬兵伏在他肩頭的時候，他決定稍微給他一點心理壓力。

“剛見到你的時候你說你沒有想起我。”

冬兵把頭埋在他肩膀裏：“……我……”

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，故意讓手上的動作更大了些：“現在知道說實話了嗎？”

他的手指在小穴內進進出出，咕啾咕啾的水聲響個不停：“感覺怎麼樣？”

冬兵的聲音小小的軟軟的：“很……很舒服。”

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，道：“再詳細些。哪里舒服？”

冬兵顧不得羞愧，他慢慢被調教過來了，全心全意地臣服，他繼續聽話地軟軟地描述：“你的手指捅開了我的、我的後穴……它變軟了……啊……”

大概是觸碰到了敏感點，冬兵驚叫一聲。史蒂夫的手已經被腸液浸濕，他彎下腰順手在冬兵的胸肌上擦了擦，然後站起來，把早已挺立的陰莖插入到冬兵裏邊。

冬兵悶哼了一聲，史蒂夫立馬大力抽插了一下，讓他忍不住驚叫起來。

“別忍著。叫床聲，你明白。”史蒂夫命令道。他沉吟下，又道：“你能控制住自己，嗯？”

冬兵幾乎是啜泣著嗯了一聲。

他慢慢閉上眼睛，嘗試主動在史蒂夫身上上下擺動。雙手被破布條綁住，以他的力氣輕輕一掙扎就能掙脫，但是他沒有，他喜歡被史蒂夫掌控。他依賴著被史蒂夫掌控。

史蒂夫的手在冬兵的臀瓣上來回游移，漫不經心地問：“還想要麼？”

冬兵忍不住讓自己的雙臀緊貼史蒂夫的手心，他希望被他操得更深，希望自己全部都被史蒂夫掌握在手中。他“嗯”了一聲，聲音輕柔得就像只小貓。他知道自己得去主動爭取這些，於是他盡力去配合史蒂夫的動作，小心地有節奏地收縮自己的腸道。敏感的腸肉緊緊貼著陰莖上的血管，這種感覺讓他有點羞恥，可是面前的人是他的Dom，他就算把自己最隱秘的地方、最放蕩的動作顯露在他面前，也是應該的。肉體連接發出啪啪的響聲，在這個空曠的房間內格外響亮。

史蒂夫看著冬兵有點恍神的神情，坐起來了點在他的胸肌上咬了一口。冬兵迷茫地低下頭，眼睛濕漉漉的。史蒂夫又咬了咬冬兵的乳頭，小小的肉粒被牙齒研磨得漸漸紅腫，冬兵難耐地嚶嚀一聲，就聽見史蒂夫說：“叫出來。腦子裏有什麼欲望就去做，叫出來。”他又重重吮吸了一下，

也許獵鷹還在門口，就在離他們不遠的地方。但是他顧不得這麼多了。他只聽從於他的指令，哪怕他的Dom要讓他在光天化日大庭廣眾之下做愛給他看，他也願意。

史蒂夫這樣操了冬兵一會兒之後便讓他換了個方位，從背後抱著冬兵。這樣可以控制冬兵的陰莖更方便些。而冬兵還沒反應過來，他只覺得自己快要到極限了。

史蒂夫問道：“你可以想到他要幹什麼，你不在乎他，對嗎？你只需要在乎我。”

九頭蛇曾自以為主人而命令過他。

不對。

他不屬於九頭蛇，他屬於他的Dom……

 

 

冬兵頭部向後仰起呻吟一聲。史蒂夫的手劃過他形狀優美的脖頸曲線，低頭在那裏留下一個個吻痕。冬兵覺得自己要淪陷了，他剛被史蒂夫拯救上來，就要倫現在是史蒂夫的世界裏。快要射出來的 時候史蒂夫卻把布條重新綁到了冬兵的陰莖上，咬他的耳朵：“我沒有允許你比我先射，男孩兒。”

冬兵滿頭大汗，他無論如何也想不到史蒂夫會在這種時候對他進行陰莖控制。他痛苦地呻吟了一聲。史蒂夫立馬湊過來溫柔地不斷親吻愛撫冬兵的脖頸側面薄薄的皮膚，吮吸他的雙唇，但是手依舊有點霸道地捏著冬兵的陰莖不放。

“你能控制住自己。”史蒂夫安慰道，他扯過另一根布條，纏繞在冬兵的 陰莖上，又接著把布條打了個蝴蝶結，“你現在就像我的家養的 小寵物、小公主——你的全身上下都是我的，你知道。”

冬兵發出痛苦的細碎的嗚咽聲。史蒂夫仍然在他後面進進出出，粗大的肉棒捅得他的腸道幾乎要難受得痙攣起來，但是內心卻又無法控制地升起滿足與愉悅感。

他的後面是史蒂夫的。他的一切都是史蒂夫的。冬兵按照史蒂夫的命令自己玩弄自己的乳頭，發出有點淫蕩的呻吟。陰莖開始漲的有點發疼了，史蒂夫拇指來回蹭著他的馬眼，把濕漉漉的前端弄得更淫亂，卻依舊不放鬆束縛。他歎息道：“你的‘小傢伙’真是可愛又聽話。我想你也是，是嗎Buck？”

冬兵連忙點頭，回過頭繼續和史蒂夫接吻。史蒂夫慢慢已經很少動一下了，全靠他自己主動來回讓史蒂夫的大家夥使勁頂在自己的前列腺的位置上。他想他應該是個合格的Sub了，他已經做得很好了。放鬆下來的史蒂夫懶懶地斜靠在牆壁上，冬兵自己主動，他則省下力氣，轉而去把剩下的幾個李子咬下一口，再嘴對嘴喂給冬兵；或者像是逗弄小貓一樣把李子舉到冬兵面前，讓他在上下擺動的時候能是不是吃到一點。冬兵值得這些小小的獎勵。

感到自己快到了時候史蒂夫命令冬兵重新擺成跪趴在地上的姿勢，讓他像是標記所屬權一樣把精液都射到裏面。冬兵趴在地上不知是由於滿足還是因為未發洩的陰莖而微微顫抖，史蒂夫抱起他，溫柔的聲音響起來：“你不屬於九頭蛇。你的記憶屬於自己，而所有的巴基——都是我·的寶貝。記住了？”

冬兵哭泣著呢喃：“我是您的……我是您的……”

史蒂夫鬆開了布條。冬兵終於啜泣著射了出來。

好像有什麼壁壘被打破了，那些纏繞在他心頭的亂糟糟的東西似乎也好了許多。

他想起來了，那些昏暗的過去，那些可怖的陰謀。史蒂夫就在他身後，他想他不用再恐懼那些了。

 

 

冬兵的終於忍不住嗚咽出聲：“Stevie……”

史蒂夫湊上去吻他的嘴角，把他抱得緊緊的：“澤莫說了什麼，記得麼？”

那些碎片似乎都好多了。他在史蒂夫懷裏，他在他的Dom懷裏，冬兵的頭腦終於穩定下來，碎片在腦中如同刀割的感覺終於好忍受了一些，終於能拼湊出完整的意思了，他肌肉緊繃雙唇輕顫：“澤莫……他想知道我曾經被關押的地方……”

他長長松了一口氣。他終於克服了說出這種句話時候不可避免的恐懼感。他的頭總是在疼，只能依靠小本子來記錄下零星的片段。而史蒂夫在他身邊的時候他的記憶總是在加速恢復——雖然說在短短幾小時內回想起那些對他來說已經很到極限了。他聽到自己的Dom壓抑著隱隱怒氣的聲音“為什麼？”

“像我這樣的人還有5個。”冬兵聲音沙啞疲憊，窩在史蒂夫懷裏，小口喘著氣。史蒂夫拍著他的後輩，用濕布幫他把身上的亂七八糟的液體都擦乾淨。

“我們得去阻止他。”冬兵抬起頭，對上史蒂夫深情的雙眼。對方再次親吻他的額頭：“嗯，沒錯。山姆還在外面等著，我們得儘快了。也許還得求助別人……”他看了眼地上淩亂的衣服，無奈地笑笑：“去找澤莫之前給你重新換一套衣服。現在只能先繼續穿一會兒紅衣服了。”

冬兵無力地嗯了一聲。史蒂夫給他擦乾淨為他穿衣服時候他才回過神。

他們還有事要去做。

-END-


End file.
